


You're The One For Me

by Bokuto-san (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Bokuto-san
Summary: Kuroo wants to be with Kenma. He knows his Red String of Fate can affect that, but hell... Kenma is who he wants no matter what. Will his string connect him to Kenma and if it does, how will they develop their relationship? If it doesn't, how will Kuroo go about being with Kenma anyway?All Kuroo knows for sure? Kenma is the one for him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Kuroo's Relaxing Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written so this is a little choppy but I was really excited when I got an idea. I've had writer's block and going through chemo treatments are tiring. I'm just so happy that I was able to get in a good idea. Hopefully updates until this story is complete won't be too long of a wait!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is concerned about his birthday and red string, but thankfully he has Kenma to really relax and enjoy the upcoming day with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Kuroo was excited about his 16th birthday. He knew that his red string of fate could show up, or it might not. There was a strange sense of dread when he thought about it though. He might not know who it could connect to right away. It might not connect to anyone for a while.

It could connect to someone at his school that he’d never seen, or someone he didn’t know. All of it was strange and there were so many possibilities. 

There were so many things about his birthday that he thought about. He was excited about his birthday, knowing he got to spend it with Kenma. It was colder now, being November so he was sure a relaxing night at Kenma’s place for his birthday was in store. Same as every year but it never mattered because he just loved spending time with Kenma.

His father was always busy but he never minded because of the fact that he always had Kenma. Kenma’s parents were much the same way. The two boys were always together, always without their parents around. Neither seemed to mind as they were so independent anyway. They just did what they always did for each other’s birthdays.

He was going to make his favorite grilled salted mackerel pike, Kenma was sure to have apple pie, and they’d play video games and talk about volleyball. A nice calm birthday. Except for the string that Kuroo couldn’t get out of his head. 

~~~

It was after school and Kenma and Kuroo were on their way back to Kenma’s place for dinner like always. Kuroo’s birthday was tomorrow and he was excited yet dreading it. He was interested in Kenma, and he wasn’t quite sure how to broach the subject or how Kenma felt but he also knew that his string could change things.

He wanted to be with Kenma but he also knew that he was going to have a string and it could link him to Kenma, but it could link him to someone else, someone more compatible. The thing was, he knew there wasn’t anyone other than Kenma that he was even remotely interested in.

Girls were all over him but he barely batted an eye because he was happy with how he and Kenma were. Volleyball and Kenma were all he needed and right now, and Kenma was in a place where the upperclassman are giving him a hard time and Kuroo was just trying to make sure Kenma stuck with the team. 

He didn’t by any means appreciate the way the team was treating Kenma by making him run longer just because he wasn’t as energetic about how skilled he was with the sport. Kenma was lazier about it but still so skilled that even if he didn’t put out a lot of effort, he was still always a benefit to the team.

Kuroo loved that about Kenma the most. He didn’t have to expel so much effort to be so great. Kenma shined as a setter, and Kuroo loved playing and keeping Kenma on the team. He let out a content sigh as he contemplated Kenma, walking side by side with the setter as they finally approached the house.

~~~

It was a relaxing night with Kenma. Kuroo had decided to spend the night, his birthday was on a Saturday and both his and Kenma’s parents were out of town again. They relaxed and ate and just played games like always. Kuroo was completely content with it.

He knew that come morning though, he could have a string or he could not. He wondered about it a bit, and Kenma seemed to notice. “Kuro, you’re losing again,” Kenma said, trying to get Kuro back into Mario Kart. 

“Sorry,” Kuro mumbled, going back to the game. Once the race was over he let out a sigh, flopping over onto the bed while Kenma just watched. “Have you ever thought about your red string of fate?”

“No,” Kenma admitted. “Mine is still at least a year away so I haven’t thought about it.”

Kuro just hummed in reply. 

“You want to talk about yours?” Kenma asked quietly. This shocked Kuroo a bit, Kenma wasn’t really a heart-to-heart person, and honestly, neither was he. Yet, here he was and he really walked to talk to at least someone about it.

“I have someone I want to be with,” Kuroo said, Kenma only raised an eyebrow but kept listening. “I just am concerned that the string could get in the way if it doesn’t connect me to them,”

“Well, you want to be with them right?” Kenma asked. Kuroo nodded. “Sometimes it’s just that simple. If you want to be with them ask them, and then when your sting shows up, then you can deal with that step, right?”

Kuroo let out a breath. Of course, Kenma could calm him so simply. Kenma was always so simple and easy. And honestly, Kuroo doesn’t think he’s ever heard better advice. Sure it was possible that he’d see his string tomorrow, or whenever he does. But that didn’t stop him from being with Kenma now or at least asking how Kenma felt. Why was he worrying so much about something that he doesn’t have to worry about right now? 

When that string came. That’s when he would deal with it. But for now, Kenma was here. He was here. He didn’t need to worry about anything more. “You’re right,” Kuroo said. He looked to Kenma who looked back. “Kenma, do you have someone you’re interested in?” he asked mischievously.

Kenma lit up bright red at the question. Kuroo knew how to embarrass Kenma by now, that was never a problem, but the reaction really made him curious. “You do! Who is it? What are they like? Boy or girl?” Kuroo spammed him with questions. Kuroo never confirmed Kenma’s sexuality so asking questions definitely gave him the opportunity to find out some things.

“He’s a boy,” Kenma said, “but that’s all I’m saying.” he was quiet and shy and Kuroo knew that it wasn’t the time to push.

“I like a boy too,” Kuroo said in reply instead, hoping to put Kenma at ease. Kenma didn’t reply, but something about Kuroo saying that made Kenma relax more. “Wanna play more Mario Kart?” Kuroo decided to change the topic.

“Yeah,”

~~~

It was almost midnight. Two minutes and Kuroo might be able to see his string. He was going to have to fill in Bokuto as soon as he could. Bokuto hadn’t mentioned his string but he also knew that something was going on between Bokuto and Akaashi and he had a gut feeling that it was about Bokuto’s red string of fate. 

His mind wandered back to his string. Would he see it? He looked over to Kenma who had passed out an hour earlier, surprisingly enough. Kenma was always up late gaming and considering it was a Friday, Kuroo was even more surprised. He ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair, noting how Kenma let out a little pleased sigh and snuggled further into his pillows and blankets.

He was going to make Kenma his. String or not, Kenma is who he wanted to be with.

The clock beeped. 

It was midnight. He felt a tingling sensation on his left pinkie. He squeezed his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	2. My Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has his string and his birthday is off to a good start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Kuroo opened his eyes. He couldn’t stall anymore. He looked at his left hand, a little red string attached to his pinkie. He smiled, looking at it, following it with his eyes. As he followed it he noticed that it wasn’t endless like many people had said theirs had appeared.

His was short, extending to a certain someone as it disappeared under the blankets. Kuroo was connected to Kenma. Kenma was his soulmate. The string was red where it was connected to him, but grey near Kenma. Was there something wrong with it? Maybe it was because Kenma was only 15 and couldn’t see his own yet? That kinda made sense but he also needed to make sure nothing was wrong with his string. 

He could look at forums and blogs online, someone probably had to know about it right? Should he tell Kenma that he knows who he’s connected to? Should he wait for Kenma to find out on his own? He wondered that if asking Kenma out now means he’s only doing it because he knows that they are soulmates?

Would that hurt Kenma’s feelings? But then again Kuroo had planned to ask Kenma out soon anyway, he was working on figuring out how Kenma felt. Was this cheating in a way? Maybe he should call Bokuto and ask? There were so many things he could do. Bokuto would no doubt pick up instantly. 

Red string talk wasn’t something he talked about with Bokuto much before because he always seemed to shut down but maybe just asking for advice about how to ask Kenma out, in general, would be okay? Bokuto was always so eager to help.

Kuroo grabbed his phone and headed out of the bedroom and to Kenma’s backyard for some fresh air. He called Bokuto as soon as he was outside. “Kuroo! Hey hey hey what’s up?”

“Hey Bokuto,” Kuroo sighed a bit. “I need some advice. I know its a sensitive topic for you but my red string showed up,”

“What do you need to talk about?” Bokuto asked. “What’s going on?”

“I’m connected to Kenma,” Kuroo replied. “I’ve been meaning to ask him out but I never really could tell who he was interested in. Anyway, my sting- it connects to him, though, it is grey on one side, I think it could just be because he doesn’t know yet himself but-”

“I’ve heard that when it’s grey on one side that it’s because your soulmate doesn’t know yet,” Bokuto admitted. “I don’t recommend telling him, he should find out himself because of fate but if he wants to know then I don’t see the harm in telling him. But if you want to ask him out, I’d just do it,”

“Just do it?” Kuroo said.

“As you said, you’ve been wanting to for a while and while knowing about your string makes things a little different, your intentions are still the same. You’re doing it because you want to and you love him, not because your string just suddenly appeared, you know?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about doing it all night but I haven’t really been able to find a good way to do it. I don’t know if he’s interested in me that way so it’s making it hard to really ask. I did find out that he likes a boy though,”

“Kenma literally likes you and a select few other people. I think he likes you and can barely stand being around other people. If he’s interested in anyone there’s no way it’s anyone but you, so, do yourself a favor and just go for it. I think you’ll be surprised just how much he cares for you,” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo sighed a bit. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Thank Bokuto,”

“No problem, Kuroo, happy to help!” Bokuto replied cheerily.

Kuroo hung up after that and sat there for a few minutes just breathing in the night air and thinking. He headed back into the house and Kenma’s room, getting into bed and noticing just how fast he was getting drowsy. 

He was asleep in no time.

~~~

Kuroo was awake before Kenma, no surprise there. Kenma only ever woke up and got up when he could smell Kuroo making breakfast. Kuroo loved how domestic they were. Looking at it, they really already acted like a couple, even in private. 

It should be easy to just ask Kenma out. Kuroo wasn’t exactly shy about his feelings, he hasn’t been shy with Kenma for years. He’d gotten more outspoken and social as he got older while Kenma pretty much remained such an introvert, but there was just the problem of how and when to breach that topic with Kenma.

Kuroo could do it today, but he also didn’t want to risk his friendship with Kenma either. Kuroo paused at that. This would change everything but he also remembered what Bokuto had said last night. Just going for it would be so easy, then he’d know how Kenma felt and they could just keep moving forward together.

Kenma pattered into the kitchen with his usual adorably ruffled hair and in Kuroo’s Nekoma jacket. Kuroo chuckled, “You look cute,” He said. It was a usual comment between them, one that always had Kenma pouting at him in the morning. “Just some fried eggs and toast this morning,” Kuroo told Kenma.

Kenma nodded and started to eat with Kuroo. It was usual and calm. Happy. Kuroo enjoyed every minute of it. “Happy birthday,” Kenma mumbled.

“Thanks, pudding head,” Kuroo said with a smirk. He knew Kenma always made a face at that nickname. Maybe one day soon he’d get to call him a pet name like he really wanted to. They ate for a few minutes before Kenma once again spoke up.

“Red string?” He mumbled.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said. Kenma just nodded. He seemed to know that it wasn’t something that Kuroo felt panicked about, nor did he want to discuss it further. Fine with him, he was just happy that Kuroo was content on his birthday.

Kuroo just looked at Kenma as they finished up. He cleaned up the dishes as Kenma sat there, still waking up. He found it cute that it took so long for the setter to wake up in the morning. He was always so drowsy and cute looking.

Kuroo leaned against the counter on his elbows, Kenma right in front of him rubbing away at his eyes. Kuroo really just wanted to lean over and kiss him. How would Kenma react? What would he say? Would he say anything? What would he do?

It was impulsive, short but not too short. Kuroo just watched as Kenma registered what happened, His drowsy eyes went wide, his cheeks heated up red, but there was a slight smile on his lips. 

Seems like Kuroo had made the right choice. Kenma had accepted his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
